


The Interiors

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colors, F/M, Holidays, Villa, architecture, room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka pergi berlibur. Mereka menemukan dunia baru, di tepian pantai, di dalam ruangan yang akan menyamankan dan membuat mereka tahu: mereka saling mencintai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interiors

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya  
> tidak ada sedikit pun profit yang diambil dari karya ini, hanya dibuat untuk keperluan hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan.

_america/belarus.  
minimalized room. grey-scaled coloring._

Natalya tidak tahu ternyata Alfred mau menyetujui villa yang dia inginkan. Dia menantikan perdebatan namun ternyata ketika mereka tiba di tempat yang awalnya dirahasiakan Alfred di sepanjang perjalanan, yang dia dapatkan adalah villa yang ia tunjuk di brosur _online_ waktu itu. Bukan tempat yang mungkin akan disukai Alfred.

Dari luar, villa itu tampak minimalis. Hanya ada tanaman berbunga putih di luar sana.

Memasuki kamar, dominasi kelabu mewarnai matanya. Ada putih sebagai pendamping.

Tempat tidurnya menghadap utara. Hanya tempat tidur sederhana ukuran _king size_ dan dengan selimut bermotif polkadot raksasa bertumpang-tindih, dengan warna kelabu-hitam dan bantal yang putih. Ada pot keramik putih di sudut sebelah kanan tempat tidur, berisi ranting kering yang menjulang hampir setinggi tubuhnya, yang mencuat namun tubuhnya tak lurus.

Nakas kecil di samping kiri tempat tidur berwarna kelabu. Sudah ada dua gelas berkaki dengan air putih di dalamnya. Kap lampu di belakang gelas juga putih. Natalya menemukan sebuah vas mini dengan setangkai _daffodil_ putih di sana. Jam digital dengan bentuk persegi dan warna silver diletakkan miring di sudut nakas, menghadap kasur.

Dua sisi dindingnya berbeda warna. Dinding di depan dan belakang Natalya berwarna kelabu, dan di sisi kiri-kanannya berwarna putih. Bingkai jendela yang berada di kanan tempat tidur, di sisi dinding yang kelabu, adalah putih bersih. Palang yang melintang ada satu, dan yang membujur ada dua. Tirainya abu-abu muda yang lembut.

Di dekat pintu masuk, dipajang sebuah lukisan abstrak yang merupakan coretan gradasi abu-abu sampai hitam. Bingkainya pun hitam.

Di bawah lukisan, ada sepasang kursi yang berkerangka metal silver yang melengkung-lengkung, dengan bantalan hitam. Sama-sama menghadap meja kecil putih yang berbentuk persegi sempurna. Ada beberapa buku dan majalah diletakkan di dua lantai kecil di bagian bawah meja.

Rumbai permata plastik berbentuk kubus dengan warna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu berselang-seling menghiasi bagian atas jendela.

Televisinya hitam, ada di atas meja yang merangkap rak yang berwarna kelabu pula. Hanya satu tingkat lebih muda daripada warna dinding. Lemari pakaian ada di dinding yang memiliki pintu masuk, dengan warna putih bersih dan itu sama dengan meja riasnya yang alih-alih memiliki ukiran—bentuknya penuh sudut dan bersegi-segi. Cerminnya memiliki tiga tingkat rak kecil pada bagian kanan, plus laci yang menutupi bagian kanan itu pula sampai ke lantai. Hanya ada bangku kecil dengan warna senada di depannya.

Di dinding depan tempat tidur, ada lubang lingkaran yang berisi bantalan duduk dan bantal-bantal kecil. Di samping atas bulatan itu, digambar pola lingkaran hitam yang bertumpuk dengan pola sama berukuran lebih kecil yang berwarna abu-abu.

“Kukira kau akan menuruti keinginan impulsifmu untuk menyewa villa yang penuh corak warna cerah di ruangan-ruangannya,” Natalya duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

“ _Well,_ Nat,” Alfred melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di sebuah tiang tinggi dengan cabang-cabang seperti ranting namun berwarna hitam di dekat pintu. “Ada kalanya orang sepertiku perlu tempat untuk meredakan hiper-reaksiku dan menenangkanku.”

.

* * *

 

.

_spain/belgium.  
room with antics. just like a palace’s main bedroom._

Bella tak perlu melewati perdebatan dengan Antonio ketika memilih tempat. Mungkin mereka punya banyak perbedaan dalam selera; Antonio lebih memilih tomat sementara Bella cinta mati pada coklat, Bella lebih senang tenis sementara Antonio adalah pecinta bola, dan Antonio lebih suka masakan berbumbu sementara Bella penggila makanan manis. Tetapi dalam hal selera interior, dengan mudah mereka menyelesaikan rencananya karena telunjuk mereka mengarah pada opsi yang sama ketika memilih.

Bunga warna merah menyambut mereka di pintu depan, berada di dalam pot cokelat yang mungil namun bersih. Ada banyak bunga tropis memagari sekeliling rumah dan Bella tersenyum karenanya.

“Selamat datang, _mi amor_ ,” Antonio membukakan pintu kamar sambil membungkuk.

Di dalam sana, adalah ruangan yang antik. Bentuknya tidak persegi sempurna seperti pada umumnya, ada sisi miring yang dimulai dari belakang tempat tidur sampai pintu masuk. Yang ternyata sejajar dengan bagian seberang. Membuat ruangan ini seperti trapesium yang meluas ke pintu masuk.

Tempat tidurnya punya ukiran pada sisi _bedhead_ dan memiliki tiang serta langit-langit dari kayu. Tirai mengelilingi sisi-sisi tiang dan langit-langitnya, warnanya krem. Berbeda dengan _bed cover_ yang punya warna marun tua, beradu dengan warna kuat dari bingkai tempat tidur. Motif sprei dan bantal adalah persegi panjang yang agak samar. Sulur _ivy_ menghias langit-langit bagian depan, hanya sedikit dan tak tampak jika tak teliti memperhatikannya.

Meja kayu antik dengan pajangan patung ukiran ada tepat di samping tempat tidur. Meja rias nampaknya satu paket dengan lemari pakaian, dengan seni yang tak jauh berbeda dari ranjang dan meja kayu. Cerminnya bundar dan ada satu tangkai _poppy_ merah di ujung mejanya.

Cat ruangan adalah krem, amat muda dan lembut. Pot bunga merah yang berukuran kecil bertengger pada bingkai jendela yang berwarna marun. Tirainya cokelat tua, dengan rumbai berupa tambang keemasan.

Tidak ada televisi di sana. Alih-alih, sebuah gramofon bertengger di dekat lemari rendah berisi buku. Sebuah lukisan diletakkan di atas gramofon. Lukisan alam perawan yang hijau dan sungai yang meliuk membelah barisan pohon cemara.

Ada kanvas lengkap dengan palet dan kotak kayu yang terbuka dan berisi cat di dekat jendela, di sudut ruangan. Antonio dan Bella tertawa karena mereka sama-sama tidak punya bakat melukis. Benda itu akan menjadi sia-sia. Atau mungkin hanya akan jadi alat bermain untuk mereka.

Kursi dengan pegangan kayu, yang sepertinya berjodoh dengan tempat tidur, diletakkan di samping kanvas. Meja tinggi mungil menemaninya di sisi kiri, dengan sebuah buku bersampul berat ada di atasnya.

Langit-langit dilukis dengan gambar tanaman dan bunga-bunga kecil.

Tanah berbunga yang berupa tebing kecil adalah tampilan yang menyambut ketika penghuninya mendekati jendela. Dan di bawah tebing kecil itu, dimulailah hamparan pasir yang berbibir pada laut biru.

Bella membuka jendela luas-luas. Pantai sedang ramai, namun tak mengapa baginya karena sore ini yang terpenting adalah Antonio, dirinya, dan ruangan villa yang sejuk ini.

“Aku merasa seperti akan menginap di ruang milik raja, ‘Tonio.”

Antonio tertawa kecil, sambil iseng-iseng mencoba memutar lagu di gramofon itu, “Kelihatannya kita cocok dengan sesuatu yang bertema hangat seperti ini.”

“Akhirnya kita punya selera yang sama,” jari Bella mengelus kelopak bunga di bingkai jendela.

.

* * *

 

.

_england/seychelles._  
aqua room. blue-white everywhere.  


Arthur awalnya memilih ruangan ala kerajaan. Michelle menolak mentah-mentah, _aku kurang suka_ , katanya singkat. Membuat Arthur lekas-lekas mengganti pilihannya ke ruangan minimalis dengan corak warna aneh-aneh. Michelle juga menolak. Ia ingin sesuatu yang seperti papan catur—begitu Arthur sebut, yang langsung mendapat pembatahan dari Arthur.

Mereka beradu pendapat sekian lama, namun akhirnya secara ajaib mereka sepakat menyebut sesuatu berkata kunci, “Yang seperti laut saja!”

Dan, di situlah mereka.

Di ruangan yang merupakan gabungan warna biru laut dan putih. Ada lukisan garis lengkung biru tua yang mewarnai dinding dekat dengan langit-langit, seperti menggambarkan ombak. Dan pada beberapa bagian dinding, digambar garis vertikal dengan warna biru laut cerah, seolah berkata, _hei, aku melambangkan dalamnya laut!_

Tempat tidur menghadap utara. Jendela di sampingnya menghadap barat, yang mana ketika mereka datang, mereka telah menemui matahari terbenam. Ada bagian yang berlebih dan empuk di bagian bawah tempat tidur, hanya cukup untuk duduk di ujungnya. Tetapi warna biru toskanya membuat Arthur mengampuni tempat itu, dan melabelinya unik.

Selimut biru melapisi tempat tidur yang didominasi warna putih. Sedikit nuansa hijau hadir sebagai motif rumput laut pada _bedhead_ -nya. Selimut itu bergambar gelombang dengan corat-coret warna biru tua dan putih yang melengkapi warna dasarnya.

Meja di samping tempat tidur sama, berwarna putih. Kaki mejanya adalah kayu bergelombang. Di tengah-tengahnya ada tanaman dari plastik berbentuk rumput laut dengan pasir juga kerang-kerangan dan di dalam vas kacanya. Di samping meja itu, persis sekali, ada akuarium kecil dengan sekawanan ikan kecil berwarna biru-kuning. Banyak kelereng warna-warni di dalamnya.

Ada bau laut di kamar. Entah dari pantai di bawah sana, atau memang dipasang wewangian seperti itu. Namun aroma itu tidak lebih mendistraksi bagi Michelle dibanding lukisan laut yang berupa persegi panjang besar di dinding di atas meja rias. Lukisan itu didominasi air dengan warna hijau toska, pasir putih, dan langit yang biru muda. Serta tebing kecil yang terlihat jauh, berwarna cokelat dan hijau dari tanaman rimbun yang memenuhi puncaknya.

Meja rias di bawahnya sangat minimalis. Namun hiasan kerang yang ditangkupkan dan beberapa mutiara di atas pasir putih-krem di ujung, dekat cerminnya, adalah poin yang paling menarik.

Sofa kecil empuk berwarna putih menghadap televisi yang berada di tengah lemari putih. Lemari putih yang juga merangkap sebagai lemari pakaian.

Jendelanya biru muda, bagian ventilasinya dibingkai oleh kerang-kerang putih. Sebuah kursi dengan bahan putih mengkilat ditempatkan berhadapan di sisi kanan maupun kiri jendela.

“Baik, kurasa ruangan ini tak akan membuat kita mengomeli satu sama lain,” Michelle menyilangkan tangan di dada, tampak puas dengan pilihan mereka bersama.

“Sebaiknya kau berterimakasih padaku.”

“Heeei, ini pilihan kita bersama!”

“Tapi—”

“Untuk saat ini kita tidak perlu bertengkar karena hal sepele, oke?” Michelle membungkuk di depan Arthur dan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. “Laut adalah hal yang mendamaikan, sama dengan ruangan ini karena temanya sendiri adalah laut. Mengerti, Tuan?”

“Oke. Kalau begitu, cium aku dulu.”

.

* * *

 

.

_prussia/hungary.  
european elegant room. bricks and hearth._

Mungkin hanya perasaan Gilbert, atau memang Elizaveta lebih ‘normal’ di perjalanan ini? Jika ‘tidak normal’ di sini adalah perangainya yang biasa—suka bertindak tidak feminin dan melipat kakinya di atas bangku mobil—tentu saja. Elizaveta bahkan bernyanyi di sepanjang perjalanan, mengikuti musik yang diputar Gilbert secara acak.

Gilbert tak mau ambil pusing soal villa yang dipilih Elizaveta. Mungkin karena pilihannya itu adalah benar-benar kemauannya sendiri dan tidak melibatkan perdebatan dengan Gilbert, makanya dia senang. Begitu pikir Gilbert.

Gilbert sendiri tak ikut memilih. Dia lebih sibuk melayani keluarga Jermannya yang akan pulang setelah acara pernikahan mereka. Membelikan mereka tiket, mengajak mereka makan dan menikmati kota Budapest, semuanya merepotkan. Jadi urusan ini berada sepenuhnya di tangan Elizaveta.

Ternyata, begitu tiba, Gilbert paham.

Ruangan seperti ini adalah impian Elizaveta, yang sering muncul di sketsa yang sering iseng dibuatnya setelah ia selesai membuat desain pesanan pelanggan.

Yang pertama kali menyedot perhatian Gilbert adalah perapiannya. Bata merah adalah penyusunnya, menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit-langit, dan di depannya ada sepasang kursi kayu dengan bantalan nyaman lengkap dengan meja di tengah-tengah.

Tempat tidurnya di ujung sana, dan bagian sudut ruangan bersegi lagi sebagai tempat menempelnya ranjang. Jadi ruangan itu bukan persegi sempurna, salah satu sisi miringnya membuat ruang itu menjadi segi lima tak beraturan.

Jendela tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Warna bingkai berikut daun jendelanya adalah cokelat tua, dan ada lukisan ranting pohon di dekat jendelanya, di sisi yang berseberangan dengan yang dekat tempat tidur.

Rak buku yang penuh ada di seberang tempat tidur. Seperangkat dengan meja rias yang bingkai cerminnya berbentuk segi enam. Mejanya pun berbentuk segi enam. Bunga berwarna kuning ada di rak kecil seperti tangga yang menjembatani rak buku dan meja rias. Di depan vas berwarna merah dan berbentuk langsing itu ada dua buah buku kuno.

Sebuah kursi panjang menghadap arah berlawanan dengan tempat tidur. Ada selimut tipisnya. Pegangannya melengkung.

Tempat tidurnya mungkin merupakan favorit Elizaveta. Dia langsung menuju ke sana begitu tiba.

_Bed cover_ -nya putih nyaris krem, namun motifnya adalah sulur-sulur merah tua dan kuning gelap yang saling mengait satu sama lain. Lampu tidurnya berkaki tinggi dan warnanya kuning emas, dengan kap putih. Di kaki yang panjang itu terdapat cabang-cabang yang antara lain berisi papan yang lumayan besar untuk jam kecil, lalu untuk sebuah bingkai foto berisi lukisan alam Eropa, dan yang terbawah berisi pot kecil dengan bunga merah.

Meja rendah ada di samping lampu itu. Taplaknya bermotif sulaman bunga berwarna gelap.

Di samping perapian ada tumpukan bata yang menempel pada dinding, mungkin bisa dijadikan tempat duduk lain atau untuk meletakkan sesuatu. Batanya begitu halus dengan spasi di antaranya yang dicat putih.

“Puas, Liz?”

“Sangat,” Elizaveta tersenyum senang. “Mungkin nanti aku harus mendesain yang seperti ini untuk rumah kita.”

“Bagus. Kutunggu.”

.

* * *

 

.

_japan/taiwan.  
asian room. white, pink, red and flowery little palace._

“Kiku-kun, nanti sebaiknya kita melakukan apa? Makan, memasak sendiri, atau duduk-duduk saja?”

“Bagaimana kalau menggambar?” tawar Kiku sambil tersenyum tipis, dan menyusuri halaman dengan langkah tenang. Pintu dua daun dengan warna putih itu sudah menunggu mereka.

“Mm, boleh juga! Kita akan menikmatinya di kamar baru kita, kalau begitu, ya? Semoga kamarnya secantik di gambarnya, hihi~”

“Kurasa mereka tak akan bohong,” Kiku pun membuka kunci.

Mereka tidak memperhatikan ruangan lain karena kamar adalah intensi utama keduanya. Dan Mei langsung memekik senang begitu melihat ruangan yang memang persis dengan brosur _online_.

Dinding di bagian atas tempat tidur dilukis bunga sakura merah jambu, ume merah tua, dan plum putih. Tempat tidurnya bertiang perak dan masing-masing ujung tiangnya, empat buah, ada hiasan bola dari keramik warna putih. Spreinya gabungan merah dan putih. Putih pada bantal, dan motifnya garis lengkung merah.

Lampion merah kecil tergantung di kedua sisi jendela. Jendelanya berpuncak lengkung dan warnanya didominasi merah lembut. Menghadap timur dan sebuah pohon rindang serta sebuah kolam kecil berisi teratai putih dan merah jambu.

Meja hiasnya bundar dan berwarna pink yang manis. Dihiasi bunga-bungaan pada bagian bawah cermin, dan Mei menemukan setangkai krisan merah di samping cermin tersebut, di dalam gelas bening berisi air. Lemari berjarak tak jauh dari sana, dan warnanya putih dengan tepian merah. Ada gambar bunga kecil di ujung lemari, yang ditambahi daun-daun kecil yang banyak.

Sebuah sofa yang cukup untuk dua orang—apalagi yang mungil seperti Kiku dan Mei—memunggungi tempat tidur. Menghadap sebuah televisi di atas sebuah lemari kecil. Lemari itu menyimpan banyak foto bunga-bunga di bagian tengah—bawah televisi—sementara bagian samping kanan dan kirinya menyimpan teko antik dan beberapa porselen khas Asia yang dilindungi kaca. Patung kucing emas ada di samping televisi.

Baru Kiku sadari ada lukisan burung kecil di sudut ruangan, yang dekat dengan pintu. Di bawahnya ada pot besar dengan pohon bambu kecil.

Di sisi lain, di seberang tempat tidur, ada meja rendah yang berbentuk bundar dan berwarna putih. Bantal duduknya merah cerah, dan di tengah-tengah meja ada sebuah vas bening dengan bunga krisan putih tiga tangkai di dalamnya.

Langit-langitnya seperti kubah, melengkung dengan kandelier sederhana yang dilengkapi lampion pula pada bagian tengahnya. Penerangan lain ada di samping tempat tidur, beralaskan nakas cokelat tua dengan pinggiran keemasan. Di samping lampu ada jam klasik berwarna emas. Beberapa batu putih kecil diletakkan di samping lampu tersebut, sekadar menjadi elemen penghias.

Mei langsung duduk di depan meja rendah itu, “Kurasa aku akan betah menggambar bersamamu kalau begini ceritanya~”

“Katakan saja, bagian mana yang ingin kau pelajari duluan,” jawab Kiku sambil perlahan menggenggam tangan Mei di atas meja.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) America/Belarus  
> America yang berapi-api sesekali harus mendinginkan dirinya dengan suasana yang menenangkan. Warna putih yang banyak dapat berarti ‘isolasi’, penting untuk mengisolasi sifat terlalu semangatnya. Kesan abu-abu adalah independen, melambangkan mereka berdua yang sama-sama ‘bebas’, karena mereka suka bertindak semau mereka sendiri, namun tak bisa dipisahkan satu sama lain. Hitam mengandung kekuatan—ciri dari masing-masing—namun didinginkan oleh putih. 
> 
> 2) Spain/Belgium  
> Merah adalah lambang semangat dan sifat komunikatif. Spain dan Belgium sama-sama tipe yang banyak berbicara, karena itu bunga-bunga merah tepat untuk mereka. Cokelat yang mendominasi kamar itu artinya kenyamanan, karena mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat nyaman satu sama lain dan sering melakukan hal manis bersama-sama. Kesan klasik diambil karena mereka memang cocok dengan tema kerajaan.
> 
> 3) England/Seychelles  
> Laut adalah tempat yang menenangkan, cocok untuk mereka yang seringkali berdebat hal-hal kecil yang tak penting. Biru adalah perlambang kesan kedamaian, harmonis dan keheningan, sangat membantu mereka untuk menciptakan suasana baru di hari-hari yang spesial untuk mereka. Warna putih juga mendinginkan mereka.
> 
> 4) Prussia/Hungary  
> Merah pada bata di perapian melambangkan semangat, sama seperti Hungary yang memang berkepribadian serupa. Cokelat juga bisa berarti keamanan, sebuah kesan yang ingin diciptakan Gilbert. Bisa pula berarti stabil, cocok untuk menstabilkan tensi mereka yang kadang tiba-tiba meninggi. Di samping itu, merah dapat melambangkan dinamisme sehingga mereka diharapkan untuk tetap berenergi.
> 
> 5) Japan/Taiwan  
> Ruangan yang penuh dengan elemen alam cocok untuk Japan yang cinta harmonisasi. Merah jambu melambangkan kasih sayang dan kesan lembut, tepat untuk pasangan muda seperti mereka. Putih berarti ringan dan murni, sama dengan kepribadian Japan dan Taiwan yang memang polos. Warna merah pada lampion memberi sedikit dorongan semangat untuk mereka.
> 
> —
> 
> A/N: riset tentang warna dilakukan secara kilat, dan sumber berupa blog ber-URL mahasiswaarsitektur di wordpress sudah sangat membantuku. akhirnya kesampaian bikin fanfic tentang dunia arsitektur, setelah kemarin nyoba sedikit tema oseanografi >.


End file.
